La faute aux grenouilles
by Sempre libera
Summary: C'est fou comme une simple question peut aiguiser votre curiosité...Pente fatale ou étape salutaire? Regulus Black éprouve quelques difficultés à trancher. Réponse au défi de la communauté pompom.power: ma curiosité.
1. La faute aux grenouilles

**Titre**: La faute aux grenouilles

Réponse au défi du mois de juin : ma curiosité

**Personnage**: Regulus Black

**Genre**: Angst, Tragédie (et un brin d'humour)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Auteur:** semprelibera88

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR. Franchement, ce disclaimer est-il bien nécessaire? – et une petite citation de Shakespeare ainsi qu'un proverbe anglais.

NB: j'ai conservé les versions françaises des noms.

* * *

Regulus n'en démordait pas, les grenouilles étaient fautives.

Avant lui, maintes générations de Britanniques avaient rendu les maudits _Frenchies _responsables de leurs problèmes. Et Regulus ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Sans Ariane Delacour, cette jeune Française de bonne famille que sa mère lui avait fait rencontrer dans la perspective d'une alliance avantageuse, jamais il n'aurait laissé la curiosité l'entraîner sur une pente très savonneuse…une pente qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au point de non-retour.

C'était sans grand enthousiasme qu'il avait salué la jeune fille. Certes, sa beauté éblouissait, mais Regulus ne se sentait pas prêt se marier et à perpétuer la glorieuse lignée des Black. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans, par Merlin !

Mais entre pester mentalement contre les absurdités du code de conduite des Sangs-purs et s'élever tout haut contre ces règles sacrées qu'il se devait de suivre, il y avait un fossé que Regulus refusait de franchir. Après la désertion de Sirius, il était devenu le seul héritier des Black. Il suffisait d'un seul faux pas pour que la réputation de sa famille, qui avait fortement souffert de l'anticonformisme de son aîné_- doux euphémisme pour lâche irresponsabilité, _rectifia amèrement Regulus-, soit traînée dans la boue.

Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il lui fallait tenir le rang que son nom lui imposait, et faire en sorte que les Black regagnent leur place- le coup de tête de Sirius avait compromis des siècles de respectabilité.

Il était garant de l'honneur des Black- voilà ce qui lui avait été répété, jour après jour, depuis le départ de Sirius. L'honneur du nom, voilà ce qui avait guidé ses pensées et ses actes.

_Tous_ ses actes… Et Regulus se surprenait à prier pour que cette source de motivation ne se tarisse pas. Sinon, que lui resterait-il ?

Rien que lui, Regulus Arcturus Black, un avorton affublé d'un nom dont il ne serait jamais digne. Ni à ses yeux- il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur quant à sa valeur-, ni à ceux de sa mère. Sirius avait été la prunelle de ses yeux, son préféré, l'aîné destiné à porter le nom des Black comme un étendard. Sirius, à seize ans, était déjà l'homme qu'il promettait de devenir, beau, fort et flamboyant. Et même s'il avait été banni, renié par leurs parents, il resterait un Black malgré tout. Il suffisait aux étrangers de le regarder, de l'écouter, pour s'incliner devant le fait indiscutable que, n'eût été son incompréhensible amour des moldus, Sirius était l'héritier légitime des Black. Pas ce garçon malingre, qui à dix-huit ans gardait un air d'adolescent grandi trop vite et dont les yeux gris ne pouvaient égaler l'éclat des yeux noirs de Sirius. Deux onyx brillants, exprimant une chaleur communicative à ses interlocuteurs, à l'instar de la personnalité de leur propriétaire.

Les yeux de Regulus évoquaient la grisaille d'un brouillard londonien, incertain et morne. Des yeux dont toute flamme était éteinte. Comment ces yeux-là pouvaient-ils lutter contre le plus léger souvenir d'un éclair des pupilles de Sirius dans la mémoire de Madame Black ?

Regulus le savait pertinemment. Alors, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de ne pas la contrarier et d'accepter cette rencontre arrangée par ses soins.

En y réfléchissant bien, Regulus avait pris l'habitude de devancer les vœux de sa mère ces deux dernières années. N'avait-elle pas négligemment laissé échapper que la croisade du Seigneur des Ténèbres méritait d'être considérée comme une entreprise de salubrité publique ?

C'en était assez pour que Regulus, deux semaines plus tard, prenne la marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

Il s'était efforcé de répondre avec courtoisie au flot de questions dont l'avait bombardé Ariane. En revanche, l'une d'entre elles l'avait pris de cours.

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

-Je me suis engagé auprès d'un puissant sorcier dont le but est de faire respecter les droits des Sangs-Purs.

-Mais encore ?

-Vous devez, je pense, avoir compris de qui je veux parler.

-Pas du tout », avait-elle rétorqué, un sourire impertinent aux lèvres. « Dites-moi quel est son nom, cela m'éclairera peut-être.

-Son nom ?».

Et Regulus s'était retrouvé dans une impasse. Il avait tenté d'éluder la question par une pirouette :

« On le connaît comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mais encore ? Ce n'est pas un nom que vous me donnez là» l'avait défié Ariane.

« Ceux qui en ont peur en parlent comme de Celui-dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ».

Elle l'avait poussé à bout. Il espérait que cette réponse catégorique la satisferait, et qu'elle comprendrait qu'on ne badinait pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même une Française comme elle comprendrait qu'on ne badinait pas avec la Mort.

« Vous êtes de ses fidèles, non ? Prononcer son nom ne devrait pas vous poser de problème? ».

Ils étaient seuls dans le salon d'apparat de la maison du square Grimmauld. Enhardi par ce fait, et partie pour prouver sa valeur, partie parce que les remarques d'Ariane l'irritaient pour une raison inconnue (et partie parce que son charme de demi-Vélane agissait sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte), il prit une feuille de papier, imbiba d'encre la plume qui trônait sur une écritoire, et écrivit très vite le Nom : Voldemort.

Il pouvait prétendre que sa main avait tracé sans trembler le nom redouté. Il ne pouvait cependant se défaire de l'impression qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et que les lettres encore humides ne luisaient pas d'un bleu sombre, mais d'un rouge pourpre. _Son sang aurait la même teinte. _

Elle se pencha sur la feuille, puis éclata d'un rire provocant.

« Ce n'est pas un nom que vous me donnez là !?

-Plaît-il ? » demanda Regulus.

« C'est sans doute un surnom, tiré du français. Vol-de-mort », énonça-t-elle avec application, détachant les syllabes sans que Regulus, frappé d'horreur, ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à quelque châtiment subit qui ne le ferait pas trop souffrir…Est-ce que la mort était douloureuse ?

Rien ne se produisit. Il risqua un coup d'œil. La foudre ne l'avait pas frappé ?

Ariane le considérait avec un amusement qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler.

« Dans votre langue, on le traduirait par _Flight of the Death_, je crois. Certes, c'est assez macabre…mais de là à ne pas oser le dire à haute voix… Ce n'est qu'un nom, vous savez. Ou plutôt, un surnom. Que craignez-vous ? ».

_Ce n'était qu'un nom..._ Mais dans le monde de Regulus, on n'était rien sans nom.

Ainsi, son maître avait menti sur son nom ? Regulus trouva cela assez injuste. On ne choisissait pas sa famille, on ne choisissait pas son patronyme.

Lui, par exemple, n'avait pas choisi. Mais il avait accepté les contraintes qui venaient avec. Il ne s'était pas enfui comme Sirius, clamant qu'il se défaisait de tous ces liens, plongeant ses parents dans la honte et le désespoir pour se faire adopter par les Potter, ces traîtres à leur sang.

Il n'avait pas, comme Sirius, embrassé égoïstement sa liberté au mépris des devoirs les plus sacrés. Lui, Regulus, portait le nom des Black, et il s'y était résigné. Quitte à ployer sous son poids.

Suite à cette rencontre, il n'avait plus revu Ariane. Elle s'était fiancée avec un Grec, très séduisant à ce que l'on racontait. Regulus n'en avait pas eu le cœur brisé. Non, ce n'était pas une peine d'amour qui le tenait éveillé la nuit. Ariane ne l'obsédait pas, mais elle avait créé en lui une obsession plus absurde encore que l'amour.

La curiosité.

Il n'osait en parler à personne. Par peur de la réprobation, comme par celle du ridicule.

_De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il avouait qu'il passait des nuits blanches à s'interroger sur le petit nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_Maudites grenouilles !

* * *

_

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Et il redoutait instinctivement ce qu'il découvrirait. Pour tout dire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme le disait un dicton :

_Curiosity killed the cat._

_La curiosité tua le chat._

Mais il voulait savoir.

« Regulus ? Finis ta tasse de thé, tu vas être en retard à la réunion. Lucius sera mécontent. »

Il détacha son regard du petit chat blanc que Narcissa taquinait avec une pelote de laine. Les pattes de la pauvre bête étaient prises au piège. Un instant Regulus avait cru qu'elle renoncerait à tirer sur les fils, qu'elle sortirait à temps de ce labyrinthe infernal. Mais elle s'était entêtée.

Ses pattes étaient inextricablement, définitivement emmêlées.

Les yeux gris de Regulus remontèrent jusqu'à Narcissa. L'antithèse parfaite de Sirius : froide, racée, élégante. Un cygne noir serait son emblème. Une vraie Black, elle aussi.

Il prit congé. Il serait parti de toute façon, son bras le faisait souffrir. Atrocement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas attendre.

* * *

Si Regulus avait été assez puissant pour devenir un Animagus, il aurait pris la forme d'un chat. Pas d'un angora, mais d'un vulgaire chat de gouttière, de cela il était persuadé.

Mais être discret et agile avait ses avantages. Il pouvait se fondre avec les ombres, et surprendre des bribes de conversation ça et là. Qui se méfiait d'un être aussi insignifiant que lui ?

Ses recherches l'avaient mené jusqu'à Little Hangleton, des ragots sur un curieux incident survenu des décennies auparavant-un triple meurtre « inexpliqué » pour les moldus, mais qui portait le signe distinctif de _l'Avada Kedavra_.

Une tombe avec un nom : Tom Jedusor. Et de retour à Londres, la consultation de la liste des élèves passés par Poudlard, avec le nom de Tom Jedusor, brillant élève de Serpentard, préfet-en-chef, dont nul n'avait retrouvé la trace.

Mais Regulus savait désormais.

Tom Jedusor Junior était le Seigneur des ténèbres.

La marque de servitude le forçait à obéir à un fils de Moldus.

Lui, un Black- dont le nom était synonyme de pureté- avait prêté allégeance à un sang-de-bourbe, ou du moins à un sang-mêlé.

Même Sirius n'avait pas fait aussi fort.

* * *

Il avait dénoué les fils. Cela ne le rendait pas heureux pour autant.

Le sourire narquois d'Ariane lui revint à l'esprit. _Maudites grenouilles…_

Mais était-ce de la faute de la jeune Française ?

Il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs. Des questions que Regulus n'avait pas voulu se poser.

Peut-être se doutait-il que les réponses ne le satisferaient pas.

Comme lorsqu'il avait eu l'honneur d'assister à un massacre de moldus et de Sangs-de-Bourbe.

La scène l'avait empli d'un dégoût indéfinissable. Un Sang-de-Bourbe avait saigné, suite à une série de _Crucio _lançés par Bellatrix Lestrange-Regulus n'aimait pas sa cousine, mais ce jour-là, il l'avait eue en horreur.

Regulus avait observé avec fascination le filet de sang qui s'était écoulé le long de sa tempe. Un sang clair et vermeil à lui en donner la nausée…le sang d'un Sang-Pur.

Pas le sang d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Regulus avait toujours pensé qu'on appelait les choses par leur nom. L'appellation Sang-de-Bourbe était censée s'appliquer à un sous-homme dont le sang avait un aspect répugnant, boueux…pas aussi limpide.

Les faits avaient démenti la réalité telle qu'il la connaissait. Et si… ?

Mais il s'était empressé de clore la porte qui s'était entrouverte.

_Curiosity killed the cat, _s'était-il répété.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait ressenti un soulagement indicible lorsque Lucius lui avait rappelé avec un sourire méprisant, qu'il n'avait pas encore accédé à l'honneur de participer à ces expéditions punitives.

Et il avait souhaité avec ferveur que cet honneur-là lui soit à jamais refusé.

* * *

Désormais il savait que son maître avait pour nom Tom Jedusor.

Tom Jedusor, Regulus Black, Sang-de-Bourbe…Que signifiaient ces noms ?

_What's in a name ?_

_Qu'y avait-il dans un nom ?_ Un nom ne serait donc qu'une coquille vide ?

En poursuivant dans cette lancée, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de se poser cette question.

_Qu'y avait-il dans une goutte de sang ? _

Le lendemain, Lucius lui annonça avec condescendance qu'il l'avait coopté. Dans une semaine, Regulus aurait le droit de se joindre aux Mangemorts plus expérimentés et de les assister dans leur mission.

« Après tout, tu es un Black. Ce nom te donne le devoir et le privilège de débarrasser le monde des Moldus ».

* * *

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

Il ne s'adresserait pas à lui par son vrai nom. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Chacun se donnait le titre qu'il reconnaissait comme sien.

Regulus passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux noirs. Un mois de cavale les avaient rendus indisciplinés, un peu comme ceux de Sirius.

Mais il n'avait pas eu la curiosité de se renseigner quant à la résidence actuelle de son frère. Ils étaient étrangers l'un pour l'autre. De plus, Regulus avait une mission à remplir. Une mission pour laquelle son chien fou de frère ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Suivant sa curiosité, il avait surpris des confidences qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Tom Jedusor avait réussi à atteindre l'immortalité. Par le biais d'Horcruxes.

La bibliothèque des Black avait fourni à Regulus de précieuses informations.

Il commençait à ployer sous le poids des secrets.

Il ne voulait plus être Mangemort.

Il ne croyait plus à la supériorité des Sangs-Purs.

Son monde était plus gris que jamais.

Voilà où l'avait entraîné sa maudite curiosité. (_et ces maudites grenouilles, bien sûr)_

Un jour où l'autre, ses faibles talents d'Occlumens ne tromperaient plus Jedusor. Et la haine que sa mission de Mangemort lui inspirait ne tarderait pas à transpirer.

Et les secrets qu'il avait dévoilés, poussé par sa curiosité, le condamnaient. Inéluctablement.

Il s'était enfui, révélant qu'il ne supportait plus d'être Mangemort. Mais sagement il avait tu sa connaissance des petits secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait localisé une Horcruxe. Il lui substituerait une réplique et détruirait l'originale.

Il n'avait guère le temps de faire plus- il se donnait deux jours maximum avant d'être retrouvé par Bellatrix et Lucius. Ces deux-là ne lui pardonneraient pas d'avoir trahi leurs rangs.

_« Traître à ton sang ! »_ hurlerait Bellatrix, son visage aux traits finement ciselés, certifié Black, convulsé par la rage.

Regulus grimaça. L'image n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Avec un peu de chance, une mort rapide lui serait accordée. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Il ne pouvait blâmer les grenouilles pour ça. Il aurait pu ne pas tirer sur le fil, refuser de dévider la pelote…Il savait que rien de bon ne pourrait en sortit…que la curiosité le mènerait à sa perte…

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

Il replia son ultime message de défi, adressé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jour, la curiosité mènerait en ces lieux Celui qui pourra défaire son ancien maître.

Il signa victorieusement : RAB.

Et peut-être les initiales le mèneraient-elles jusqu'à lui, Regulus Arcturus Black. Un garçon qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, sauf sa curiosité…

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

_La curiosité tua le chat…_

Regulus n'avait pas oublié la seconde partie du dicton :

…_But satisfaction brought it back._

_Mais la satisfaire le ressuscita…_

Regulus sourit. Il n'aspirait pas à l'immortalité- que ferait-il d'une vie sans fin, aussi peu reluisante que celle qu'il avait menée jusqu'alors ? On ne le ramènerait pas d'entre les morts.

Regulus Black mourrait sans gloire. Mais un jour, il en était certain, Tom Jedusor serait vaincu…

Le mystérieux RAB surgirait des cendres… et Regulus aurait enfin lavé l'honneur des Black.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur: _**

_-Aimé? détesté? C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre, vos critiques m'intéressent! _

* * *


	2. Quelques clés

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires très encourageants: merci à **Maelys, perrinette, titemaya & patmolDH** !

Cet OS n'aura pas de suite (mais je compte écrire à nouveau sur ce genre, ou ce personnage, dès que j'aurais fini mes fics longues), en revanche je voulais vous donner quelques clés pour mieux comprendre le one-shot.

Vous êtes libres de les interpréter à votre guise (et de réagir si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr! ).

* * *

Le prénom de la jeune Delatour, _**Ariane**_, a été choisi en référence à une héroïne de la mythologie grecque célèbre pour avoir donné à Thésée un fil dont il s'est servi pour trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du Minotaure- et en sortir. D'ailleurs, le passage où l'on apprend qu'Ariane s'est fiancée à un Grec est un clin d'œil à ses origines mythiques.

Quant à Regulus, il est explicitement associé au chat:

d'abord quand il envisage ce que serait sa forme d'Animagus;

puis quand il considère le chat de Narcissa : on retrouve l'image de la pelote de laine, du _fil d'Ariane_ que Regulus peut accepter ou refuser. Le chat s'est emmêlé les pinceaux, présage que Regulus ne pourra plus faire marche arrière une fois engagé.

Et bien sûr, dans le dicton qui revient régulièrement _"curiosity killed the cat...",_ on comprend que la curiosité mènera Regulus à sa perte.

Mais je n'ai pas classé ce one-shot dans la catégorie tragédie, car la fin est positive, en un certain sens. Regulus a ouvert les yeux, il a vu la vérité en face et a agi en conséquence. Regulus Black était un esclave : de son nom, de Voldemort, mais en mourant il deviendra RAB, un homme libre et pour certains un héros.


End file.
